Hey, Edward
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Edward meets Kagome, a bubbly young woman who doesn't mind his hands in the slightest.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Words:** 100 (each) 900 (total)

**Movie: **Edward Scissorhands

* * *

******Prompt: **Alone

* * *

He kept still, afraid to hurt her. He watched as the young woman marvelled at his sharp hands. He felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

She was beautiful—soft hands; jet black hair; and breathtakingly blue eyes.

"You're not afraid?" he asked timidly.

"Never! What's your name?" the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"…Edward." She gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Hello, Edward! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

Involuntarily flexing his blades, he was surprised when she giggled instead of flinching.

He didn't understand but, he _knew_ that he would never be alone again.

* * *

******Prompt: **Warning

* * *

"Don't you dare come any closer! I'm warning you!"

Edward watched in horror as Kagome, the girl who stayed by his side all this time stood in front of him, clutching one of the blades similar to his hands. Her face was bloodied and her clothes were tattered.

He tried to near her.

"Stay back, Edward!"

He stilled. She never shouted at him before. Flames engulfed the mansion. The garden was burned and nothing was saved. All of that went unnoticed.

The only thing he cared about right now was Kagome as she stood between him and the angry townspeople.

* * *

******Prompt: **Injury

* * *

He was silent. He didn't understand. Why was everyone so against him? He was trying his best—all he wanted was to be like them. Edward jumped when a soft hand caressed his cheek. In his surprise, he cut the flesh of the hand. Instantly regretting it, Edward cowered.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you, Kagome…"

"It's just a scratch. See?" Edward's eyes widened when a faint light wrapped around her wound. Then it vanished, taking the injury with it.

She met his stunned eyes.

"You will never hurt me. Nor will I ever hurt you. Despite what others think."

* * *

**********Prompt: **Art

* * *

"You're very good with them, Kagome."

The woman regarded him with a smile.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Arts-and-Crafts. They adore you, too."

Kagome caught the faintest of blushes on his pale cheeks. She chuckled.

They finally found a place where they didn't have to hide—among children with their own physical deficiencies.

Kagome was instantly accepted by the shelter, but it took a little convincing when it came to Edward.

But, the children loved him—looked up to him…

Kagome did something that still seemed unbelievable to Edward. She laced their hands, miraculously avoiding his blades.

* * *

**********Prompt: **Doctor

* * *

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Edward is fine as he is. Please excuse us."

Walking away with Edward beside her, Kagome fumed, "The nerve of that woman! If anyone should see a doctor, it should be her!"

She felt Edward lower his head beside her. Slowing her gait, Kagome turned to him, "Edward, don't you listen to her, all right? I like you just the way you are."

"But Kagome… I could—" Kagome placed a finger to his pale lips, "No, you cannot. Trust me, Edward. I've been hurt far worse before."

Somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

**********Prompt: **Past

* * *

"Worse?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows, an action he used frequently around Kagome.

She him gave him a sad smile, "Yup. But it was a long, _long_ time ago. Before I met you."

Edward wanted to ask about it. He wanted to know her past. It never occurred to him to inquire about her life before but now he was curious. But he was afraid that she would feel unhappy, so he restrained himself.

It was a long and silent walk home.

Suddenly, he heard Kagome take a deep breath.

"Long ago, when I turned fifteen, I fell down a well..."

* * *

**********Prompt: **Story

* * *

Edward watched as Kagome played with the children in the shelter. With her twinkling eyes and her light laughter, it was hard to believe the story she had told him last night.

He thought about what his face looked like when she told him about demons and priestesses. No wonder she was unaffected by his hands. Edward, despite not knowing much about the outside world, only ever heard of demons in the books his father used to read to him.

But if Kagome said they had existed once before, then they did.

"Edward! Come on! Let's buy some ice cream!"

* * *

**********Prompt: **Cry

* * *

Edward awkwardly held Kagome as she sobbed against his chest. All the children were bawling and weeping, huddled at their legs. It was strange, this emotion. He had felt it before. He had felt a lot of things—happiness, anger, fear, pride, even sadness. However, not once has he ever known what it was like to cry. The tightening of his chest was the only indication he was upset.

He was surprised when he saw Kagome's tears.

The woman, who never shed tears nor wailed when he cut her, was crying because of the death of the shelter's pet hamster.

* * *

**********Prompt: **Hands

* * *

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?" He was still so timid and soft-spoken, but Kagome didn't mind.

"Will you still come visit me when I grow old?"

"Of course. Will you do the same?"

"I bet that I'll grow old and die before you do!" she said jokingly.

"Please don't say that, Kagome…"

Kagome caught the solemn look in his eyes and regretted saying such a thing.

"…I'm sorry…"

Silence.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

Without a word, she expertly held his scissor-hand in her own. He looked at her questioningly.

Edward's eyes widened as she whispered something before her lips met his.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

This was just supposed to be another entry to _Nexus _but I got too carried away so it'll have its own installment. Since Kagome is considerably older than in the manga, she can speak fluent English!

Hope you guys like it!

Read and Review!


End file.
